EAW Triple Threat (2016)
Background Triple Threat featured professional wrestling matches with varying storylines from the brands of Elite Answers Wrestling with the elitists of its respective brands, Showdown, Dynasty, and Voltage as well as a main event that usually features a triple threat match between either the world champions of the brands competing in a triple threat match or the main event title defense being contested under triple threat rules. At Grand Rampage, Aria Jaxon would meet with HRDO while Brody Sparks would make her advances to him. HRDO would state that she would face Eris LeCava or Madison Kaline, depending on the result of their championship match. Not only that, but HRDO would add that the match would also headline the Triple Threat event in the main event. In the Vixens Championship Match, Eris LeCava would retain her championship against Madison Kaline. During the final episode of Dynasty before the event, Eris would try and negotiate with HRDO to get Heart Break Gal into the Vixens Championship Match. HRDO would make it where that she would be inserted, but if Eris loses, she will never compete for the championship again. Eris accepted the terms and HBG would be made a part of the match. Ares Vendetta became the new Answers World Champion at Grand Rampage when he defeated Mr. DEDEDE, but many returns came with Tyler Parker and Hades being a couple from the list. Both men would fight all around the premises over who would be the one to take on Ares Vendetta for revenge, but Ashten Cross would settle it by adding both men into the championship match at Triple Threat, with the added clause that they could not lay a hand on one another or they would be taken out of the match. In the main event of the final Voltage before the event, Tyler Parker would team alongside Hades against Y2Impact and Phoenix Winterborn. After a chokeslam by Hades onto Tyler Parker, against the rulings of Ashten Cross, Y2Impact would take the pin on Tyler and win the match. After the match, Ares Vendetta would rush down the ring and attack Hades and Tyler with a steel chair on their skull, ending i with a speech about how he would walk out of Triple Threat still champion and with him holding his championship. At Grand Rampage, Jacob Senn shocked the world by returning to the land of the elite after four months of recovery, taking Zack Crash out of the equation and removing him from the World Heavyweight Championship Match. However, Scott Oasis would still remain champion at the end of the night. On Dynasty, Omerta would celebrate still having the World Heavyweight Championship in their possession, but Jacob would interrupt to reveal that he came back to get rid of Omerta as a whole and demanded a World Heavyweight Championship match against Scott Oasis to begin this mission. However, Scott Oasis would deny him the opportunity. After defeating Kevin Hunter in his return match to Dynasty, Jacob would assault Zack Crash backstage and take him hostage for leverage against Omerta. The following week, Oasis and JJ Silva ordered Senn to return Crash back to them, before consequences became severe. Jacob would not budge as he still demanded his match, even threatening to crush Crash's larynx with a crowbar. Oasis and JJ Silva would stand fast and as moments away Senn was about to hit Crash, the champion caved to his demands. Jacob would state that Crash would be in the parking lot and when Omerta showed up, Senn attacked all three members before leaving the keys on Crash to allow him to be freed when they awoke. The following week, Jacob Senn would team with Tig Kelly to take on Zack Crash and JJ Silva from Omerta in the main event, with Scott Oasis and Brody Sparks sitting at the announce table. Jacob and Tig would win the match, with Tig getting in the Mafia Kick on JJ Silva for the pin, Tig would celebrate this victory as Jacob would stare down Oasis, who held the championship high in the air to end the show. Matches P: Pre-Show Match Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2016